Doctor Whoove's Beginning
by MewLover54
Summary: The Doctor, in his dying moments, fell through a crack in reality, causing him to regenerate into a pony to better diguise himself. But is Equestria as peaceful as it appears, will he get home or will Ditzy provide a pleasant distraction. Rated T for usual Doctor Who stuff.
1. Crash

ML54: I know a new fic is not the thing you want from me, but I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of things but I've always wanted to write a fic like this.

Ditzy: Yay! I'm in this one!

Applejack: ML54 don't own Doctor Who or Ma Little Pony.

**Crash**

The Doctor, time-lord by species, held his stomach as he was thrown back into his TARDIS, a blue police box which as bigger on the inside, by a Dalek who was cheering his success at hitting the Doctor.

However, before the golden armoured alien could pursue him, the TARDIS's doors slammed shut and the notable whooshing sound of the TARDIS resounded in the war room, before a Sontaran entered to engage the Dalek, only to be shot down. The Dalek screaming "EXTERMINATE!" In it's croaky, metallic voice.

Inside the blue box was much larger, with devices beeping and booping all around the fatally wounded human like time-lord, causing him to groa as his hands started to glow with a yellow energy.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this..." He muttered to himself, standing up carefully, noticing the same energy illuminating from his neck. "Not now..." He uttered before the energy shot out with a much greater force.

However, when it did, the TARDIS made a sharp turn through space as it was sucked through a crack in dimensions, but not before successfully sealing it up as they fell through. Ever since Rose Tyler had fell through the crack between dimensions, he had set the TARDIS to fix the gaps through reality if the time machine ever found them...

...however the TARDIS was flying out of control and it got too close to the crack in reality, so accidently fell through as it was fixing it.

A loud rumble shook the vessel as pieces of equipment and electronics started to spark and shoot out, the devices appeared to try and re-arrange their build to better acquaint to this new reality.

As this was happening, the Doctor's yellow energy seemed to become more ravenous and covered his entire body instead. His fingers started to sink into his hands, fingernails merging and growing into what resembled a hoof, his feet and toes doing exactly the same.

His jaw started to elongate itself, becoming more square at the front, his eyes growing in size, his nose merging up with his jaw to become a snout.

His pelvic region suddenly started to bend his spine, causing the Doctor to fall to his new front hooves, as tail sprouted from the back of his brown trousers, showing a dark brown tail.

His hair suddenly started to become a mane, only going to the top of his head and growing through the back of his neck, light brown hair starting to grow longer out of the pores in his skin, becoming a lighter brown fur.

He also felt all four of his legs, the front two previously being arms, grow stronger and thicker, his flank lighting up a little further before it died down.

His clothes had been burned off through the much higher scale of regeneration energy, revealing a tattoo of an hourglass on his flank.

He opened his eyes to look straight into a conveniently placed mirror, causing him to trip back in response. "What the...?"

Before he had time to fully digest the situation, he heard the TARDIS give a loud groan as it lurched forward. "Oh no! Not now!" The Doctor yelled, jumping up to his four legs and leaning up onto the sparkling control console. "We don't need you being pulled into a random planet's gravitation field! Not when I've become a horse!"

He hit a keypad in front of him, only to plug in several numbers all at the same time. "Right! Hooves!" He cursed himself and his inability to do anything to amend the situation as he felt an impact.

* * *

"Good mornin' Ditzy." A large red earth pony greeted as a grey Pegasus with golden eyes as she trotted past the apple family stand, causing her to turn and smile.

"Hiya Macintosh! What's up?" She replied, cheerfully. Big Macintosh smiled, fetching something from below the counter.

"Me an' AJ wanted ta thank ya for lookin' after Applebloom last night, so she made ya a muffin. Here ya go." Ditzy Doo's eyes lit up, one pointing to the left as the other pointed right at the muffin, showing that she was cross eyed.

"Thanks!" She answered, as she quickly snatched the treat up and stuffed it into her face, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing. She smiled, obliviously to his wide eyed look. "You and Applejack should make more of those to sell. They were good!"

"Um...Thanks..." He replied, not really knowing what else to say. Ditzy then cheerfully bid the draft horse a good day and continued with her mail route.

The Mailmare of Ponyville hummed happily to herself, swirling her eyes around for her own amusement...especially when a pony looked her way and started to get dizzy.

Though, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a little speck crashing into the distance, towards the Everfree Forest. "Uh oh! Rainbow's crashing again!"

As she said this, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail, a cloud with red, yellow and blue lightning come out of it depicting her cutie mark, walked up to her in confusion. "Hey Derpy, what's with the screaming?"

She turned to Rainbow Dash, panic written on Ditzy 'Derpy' Doo's face. "You're crashing! I have to go make sure you're okay!" She cried out, rushing towards the direction of the Everfree forest.

"Okay! Good luck making sure I'm okay!" Rainbow chuckled, wondering when Derpy was going to figure out that she wasn't crashing.

* * *

The Doctor groaned, having been thrown out of the TARDIS in the crash, the doors to said machine have sealed shut as he left. He could see smoke seeping out of the cracks of the widow panes that were damaged in the crash. "Ow..." He moaned, cracking his eyes open.

"Rainbow! Where are you?!" Ditzy called as she stumbled upon the brown stallion. "Hiya mister! Have you seen Rainbow?" She asked the semi-conscious pony.

He looked up and found the grey Pegasus in front of him, smiling in slight amusement. "Sorry, but no...However I think I might of have been the one who crashed."

Ditzy looked around the area, noticing a slight crater that was left on the edge of the Forest, a few trees having been knocked over and the blue box that stood in the centre, then the stallion having a few bits of soot smudging his coat, laying a little away from the box. "Oh yeah! Phew, Rainbow's okay!"

The Doctor chuckled a bit at the Pegasus's exclamation before realizing something.

If he was a pony now, and this other pony was greeting him, then Ponies must be the native species of this planet.

"Um...where am I?" He asked, having not been acquainted with this reality.

"You're on the edge of the Everfree forest, near Ponyville!" Ditzy replied happily before she realised something. "Wait you're an Earth Pony, why would you be in the air with that box...And how did you survive the crash?"

"Um...Right...uh...I don't remember?" He replied, hoping that would suffice.

Ditzy gasped, dramatically, walking right up to his face. "Oh no! You got amnesia! You need bed-rest!" Before he could reply, Ditzy nudged her head under his belly and lifted her head so that he rolled onto her back. "To my house!" She cried, galloping towards her home with the new stallion on her back.

* * *

Once Ditzy reached her house, she forego using the door and instead crashed through the window a little to the left of it. "Um...Why didn't you use your door?"

Ditzy looked back at him, then the door before shrugging. "This way was faster." She replied, quoting one of Rainbow Dash's favourite lines.

Before the Doctor could to continue to question her, she raced up to her guest room and tucked him in. "Now you stay here while I look after you!" She ordered, much to his confusion.

"I'm not sick, miss, I just have a little amnesia..." Whatever he was about to continue with was cut off when Ditzy stuck a thermometer into his mouth.

"But amnesia is a type of sick, so I'll look after you until you start remembering stuff." The wall-eyed Pegasus replied, pulling a stethoscope out of the bedside drawer.

"Um...Miss, the damage is to my head not my heeeart..." He stumbled over the last word, trying not to pronounce it as a plural.

"Just gotta make sure!" She chirped, placing the cold metal to the Doctor's ribcage.

What she heard was quite peculiar...It sounded as if the heart was rapidly beating, but it was beating at several intervals. "Hmm..." She hummed, moving the stethoscope down to the right side of his chest, hearing a louder, normal heart beat over a faint sound of another.

She then moved the stethoscope over to the left side of his chest and heard the fainter sound get louder and louder sound get fainter. "Oh my gosh! You got two hearts!"

The Doctor was quite amazed how quickly she figured it out. She seemed a bit silly and rumbustious when he gt his first impression of her, but she's quite clever to. "Ah...Well...Um you see."

"That's so cool! I bet you can make anyone at the hospital just freak out!" She said, cheerfully to the confused stallion's face. "Though I bet they'd just put it down to high cholesterol or something. Always so close minded."

"That's actually more true then you'd think."

"So where abouts from Trottingham are you from?" The Doctor rose a eyebrow at her. "Well, I presumed by the accent and I'd hoped you'd at least remember that."

"Oh, I'm not from Trottingham miss..."

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" Ditzy realised, gasping dramatically. "My name is Ditzy Doo, but a lot of ponies nickname me Derpy Hooves because of my eyes and my clumsiness!" She continued, smiling widely.

"I see...Well then Ditzy, my name's The Doctor." Ditzy tilted her head to the side at him.

"That's an odd name. Did your parents think you'll be a doctor or something?" The Doctor looked at her oddly, about to snap back at her before remembering that this was a pony universe and so probably thought he was a pony as well.

"Is that usually how it works?"

"Well, a lot of the time...It's almost as if our parents are psychic or something. Like Roseluck is good with roses, Carrot Top is good with carrots etcetera." She explained. "Are you good with time?"

Startled, the Doctor turned to her. "I-I...How'd you know?"

"Your cutie mark has a picture of an hourglass on it. Other than that, just a guess really." She replied, pointing to the Doctor's flank, causing him to glance back at it in surprise, seeing there was indeed an hourglass.

"So this is the part where you start telling me the truth..." Ditzy stated, suddenly becoming serious, causing the Doctor to chuckle nervously.

"Well...Ah..." What is he going to tell her, he can't tell her he was a time travelling alien from a whole other dimension, that'd make him sound crazy, despite being true.

But honesty was always the best path. "I'm not really a pony, I'm a Timelord from a dimension different to this one. One where a species called humans were the prominent species. I travel through time and space. I'm 1214 years old and from the planet Gallifrey. And my parents didn't actually name me the Doctor, I just refer to myself as that. I'm not sure I even remember my own name."

Ditzy stared at him for a long while, before smiling brightly. "Okay! Do you want a muffin?"

In shock the Doctor replied. "Wait? You don't think I'm crazy...And yes please." He added the last bit in as his stomach growled at him.

"Lots of crazy things happen in Ponyville, to be hones this is pretty mild." She answered. "But you are a bit crazy." She added, before she left to get the muffins.

The Doctor took this chance this stretch his limbs and adjust to his new body and surroundings. He found standing a lot easier than he thought, and walking only slightly more challenging. Mainly because he was to remember that he has a pair of front legs too now.

He found himself in front of a mirror and decided to check himself over. As far as stallions went he appeared to have an appealing look about him. His brown fur, his spiky mane, blue eyes...and best of all.

"Still not ginger..." He smiled to himself, before turning to get a better look at his cutie mark. The hourglass picture sat there but the Doctor couldn't be sure if it was a tattoo or not. It sure didn't feel like one.

"Everypony gets a cutie mark at some stage..." Ditzy explained, walking in to see him staring intently at the hourglass. "It makes us who we are, see." She explained, displaying her flank to him, which displayed seven, pink bubbles. "I found this when I was just playing with some bubble soap one day and it just appeared."

"Hm...Interesting. So you're saying that a cutie mark is predetermined?"

"I guess..." Ditzy shrugged, handing him a blueberry muffin, which he took hungrily. "No one really knows if they do anything else other than show you what your special talent is, but no-one seems to particularly mind."

"I see..." The Doctor finished, taking a bite out of the muffin, humming in approval and smiling at the treat/breakfast.

"So that blue Royal Guard box was yours then? Your spaceship?"

"It usually says police box, and yes it is." The Doctor nodded proudly. "My TARDIS or Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My time machine, ship and longest time friend."

"It's alive!"

"Why yes, all the best ships are alive and kicking." He mentioned, smiling as he talked about his machine. "She's been with me through thick and thin, from one point of the universe to the other and all the way back..."

Ditzy giggled a bit, stating. "Sorry, didn't know we were talking about your marefriend." She grinned, causing an embarressed chuckle to come out of him.

"Yeah...I heard that being said more than once...But..."

"I understand. I kind of have a doll like that...I've had him since I could remember and being away from my little muffin doll would be torture for me too." She smiled, and opened the door, leaving and motioning him to follow with her tail.

"Um...Where are we going?"

"To salvage the TARDIS of course! She was a bit damaged, sure, but nothing a little tender, loving care won't fix!" She grinned, causing him to light up. He was about to respond before an alarm clock started ringing from the hallway.

Panicked, she flew toward the clock, erratically, before she grasped the clock and gasped. "Do you mind if we take a detour first, I need to pick up my daughter first!"

"You have a daughter?" The Doctor asked, causing her to nod. "Oh good I love children! Such young, impressionable minds, so full of energy and just a whole lot of fun. And so very bright."

"Yeah that sounds a lot like Dinky." Ditzy smiled, before she gathered her saddlebag and ushered him out of the house with her. "But we need to pick her up! C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Um...Pinkie dear. Why are you here exactly?" Rarity asked as she, Rainbow and Applejack stood at the school gate waiting to pick up Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom respectively. Scootaloo's parents were out of town so Rainbow had offered to foalsit her.

"Well my Pinkie Sense told me to look out for a new pony! See, swirly tail!" Applejack rolled her eyes.

"An' ya sure it ain' cause y'all thought Big Macintosh was goin' ta be pickin' AB up from school today?" She teased, earning Pinkie's slightly more flushed face as a result.

"Nuh uh! Pinkie Sense does not lie!"

"Hi girls!" Ditzy's voice called to them as she and the Doctor walked up to the four. They turned, slightly surprised to see the new stallion there.

Pinkie, however, jumped three feet in the air, gasping dramatically. "Pinkie Sense never lies!" She yelled, before rushed off towards Sugarcube Corner.

The other three shook their heads at her behaviour, before addressing Ditzy and the Doctor. "Hello again Ditzy." Rarity addressed, smiling pleasantly.

"Who's ya friend?" Applejack asked after, raising an eyebrow. Rarity scowled slightly at Applejack's bluntness, but Ditzy didn't seem to notice.

"This is...Time Turner!" She made up, much to the Doctor's surprise. "Yup, just moved here from Trottingham. Expert time keeper!"

"Um...yes!" The Doctor decided to play along, silently thanking his lucky stars that Ditzy wasn't telling everyone that he was a time travelling alien.

"Well, good to you Time Turner. The name's Rainbow Dash, flying expert and future Wonderbolt!" The cyan Pegasus cheered. She then threw her hooves around Applejack and Rarity. "And these are Applejack and Rarity, farmer and frou frou fashoinista."

"At least y'all decided ta elaborate a bit more than usual when introducin' us." Applejack chuckled, before holding out a hoof to shake. "Good ta meet ya Time, welcome ta Ponyville."

He was unsure how ponies exchanged pleasantries, held his hoof out to reciprocate her action, then was taken by surprise when his arm was flailing up and down with her, surprisingly strong grip.

Rarity rolled her eyes as Applejack let the Doctor's arm loose, causing him to rub it with his other arm, grimacing slightly. She just took to bowing her head slightly to his presence. "Charmed."

Before more dialogue could be exchanged, the bell to the schoolhouse rang out, signalling home time, and a cheer resounded through the area as a whole sea of colts and fillies ran out of the building, excited for the weekend.

Four fillies were approaching the group, all looking quite excited. They each exchanged greetings with their respective carers, as Dinky, the little purple unicorn with a blonde mane tilted her head at her mom's new friend.

"Who's this mommy?" Ditzy smiled and motioned towards the Doctor.

"This is my new friend Time Turner. Time this is my little muffin Dinky." Dinky grinned, bouncing excitedly in front of the new Earth Pony.

"Hi mister Turner!" She cheered, before she looked at her mother expectantly. "Mommy can I hang out at Sweet Apple Acres? Applebloom invited me and Pipsqueak to play."

"So long as you don't destroy, vandalise, enchant or injure anything or anyone then it's okay." Dinky cheered and bounced back over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, noticing Pipsqueak already there.

"Um...I hardly think they'd be able to destroy anything..." The Doctor decided to speak up, causing the other four to look at him. "They seem harmless..."

"He's definitely new here!" Rainbow laughed, flapping her wings. "Well Squirt, see ya around seven then." Scootaloo waved off her hero, smiling widely as she raced off.

"Well Rares, Ditzy, Ah'll drop 'em off after Rainbow picks up Scootaloo then."

"What about Pipsqueak?" Applejack nodded towards Pipsqueak's parents.

"Ah already told 'em Ah'd drop him off by eight, so Ah better take tha trouble makers ta tha farm, sorry y'all wasted ya time like this."

"It's no problem Applejack, at least we got to meet somepony new out of it." Rarity waved off, bidding farewell to Sweetie Belle. She then paused, before looking back. "You might want to stop off at Twilight's and see if Spike wants to play with them too."

"Well that's a mighty fine idea...It'll keep 'em from doin' anythin' too dangerous anyway..."

"Oh, well while we're at it Time, we should go introduce you to Twilight as well!" Ditzy said, nodding in the direction of the library. "It's on the way to your sh...House!" She quickly corrected herself, much to her relief when she noticed it worked.

The Doctor smiled at all the friendly ponies he had met so far. _"I like this place already! Everyone here is so friendly." _

As they made there way towards the library, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from the side of the path leading to an old house on their way.

* * *

The Doctor: So which enemy am I going to be fighting?

ML54: Not sure yet, I left it vague so I can keep my options open. I dont know whether I want you fighting a main enemy just yet.

Pinkie: Til then review! *Aims her party cannon at the viewer* Or else!


	2. Don't Blink

ML54: Well, looks like I'm starting to get back into the groove of things.

Pinkie: Yay! He's updating!

ML54: I'm sorry for holding on so many of these stories for so long, but I will try to keep this up. For now, I think it's pretty obvious what enemy is making it's daybue in this fic.

The Doctor: Why did it have to be them?

Ditzy: ML54 doesn't own MLP or Doctor Who!

**Don't Blink**

"C'mon girl, open up!" The Doctor yelled, trying his hardest to pull on the rope that was wrapped around the handle and his midsection, however the TARDIS refused to budge it's doors. "What's the matter?"

"Maybe she doesn't like me?" Ditzy asked from on top of the blue box, having decided to see if it had a chimney.

"I'm sure that's not the case, Ditzy, but she might appreciate it if you didn't sit on her." She blinked, before flapping her wings and landing next to the box. When she touched down, she noticed a fizzing found and glanced at the rope on the door. "Um...Doctor?"

"Just a moment, Ditzy, I think I'm making progress..." He interrupted, felling himself gain a centimetre or two.

"But the rope is..." Before she could finish her sentence, a loud snap could be heard as the rope was cut loose from the door and the Doctor flew forward and ran smack into a tree in front of him.

"OW!" He yelled, peeling his face off the bark, spitting a part of it out of his mouth. "Well, that didn't work." He mumbled, approaching his machine.

"Are you okay?" Ditzy asked, concerned for the stallion's well being. The Doctor faced her as he walked over to the TARDIS, smiling.

"I'm always okay..." He replied, before he walked into the door and fell backwards. "Ow!" He yelped again, rubbing his nose with his hoof. He looked up at the handle of the door, eyes narrowed.

"Um...How do...'humans' use a handle like that?" She asked, looking at her own hoof. "If we tried, we'd fall flat on our faces everytime we opened the door..."

"...Human...Pony. Hooves...Hands...That's it! The TARDIS is reconstructing itself so I can fly her in this form!" The Doctor cheered. "Brilliant, that should only take twenty four hours!"

"Um...Only?"

"Oh yes..." The Doctor replied, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Um...I'm going to have to find lodging for the night..."

"Oh you can stay round my place if you like." Ditzy offered, smiling at his look of shock. "I have a spare room and Dinky loves having company."

"Oh right...Spare room, phew." The Doctor sighed in relief, to the Pegasus's confusion.

"What did you think I meant?" She asked innocently. The Doctor paled a bit, looking left and right, hoping to find a way out of having to explain the facts of life to the mare.

"_How could she not know, though? She has a daughter!" _He thought to himself curiously. Unless, in this reality, ponies reproduce in a different manner. Asexual perhaps?

He was thankfully taken away from his thoughts and his conversation with Derpy when the pink pony from earlier bounced into the clearing, much to the Doctor's astonishment. "H-how is she doing that?"

"Doing what?" His companion asked, not sure what he was on about.

"How is she lifting up four feet in the air by hopping?! Her calf muscles must be HUGE!" Ditzy rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh you may not want to think too much about that. She's Pinkie Pie, barely anything makes sense about her."

"B-but...There must be SOME explaination to this!" He exclaimed as Pinkie found herself in front of the two, hopping in place in her usual bubbly mood.

"I should have left you in the library for a little longer, you and Twilight would have REALLY hit it off." The Doctor shrugged, before turning towards the pink pony.

"So...Pinkie was it? What do you need from us?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head to the side. Pinkie stopped half bounce, having seemed to be floating for a couple of seconds, much to the Doctor's shock, before she giggled and landed on her feet.

"Well, you are a new pony here in Ponyville, are you not?" Ditzy's eyes widened in excitement and stood next to the pair, while the Doctor's were more confused.

"Um...Yes, I suppose I am..."

"Then you know what that means..." Pinkie started, Ditzy giggling and raising her hooves with Pinkie.

"A PARTY!" They then both grabbed the Doctor and pulled him through the forest towards Ponyville.

As they left, they never noticed a Pegasus standing their, their hooves covering their face.

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU TALK TO EACHOTHER LIKE THIS?!" The Doctor yelled towards the pony he found to look like he'd have an interesting conversation with.

"JUS' KEEP YELLIN' AT THA TOP O' YA LUNGS!" Big Macintosh replied, his deep voice being able to be heard quite well over the blaring music.

"ALRIGHT! THANK YOU BIG MAC...SO ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?!"

"NOT REALLY..." Big Mac replied, truthfully. "THIS IS THA FIRS' TIME AH'VE BEEN TA ONE O' THESE 'ERE SHINDIGS, BUT ALL THA YELLIN' IS STRAININ' MA THROAT A BIT!"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO AND ASK HER TO TURN IT DOWN?!"

"NAH, THIS HERE IS HER PARTY, CANNOT GO AN' RUIN IT FOR HER!" Suddenly the music was turned down a touch and Pinkie bounced up to them.

"If you wanted to turn the music down, you should have said so, silly." Pinkie said, smiling widely. "I don't want anypony not enjoying themselves, because there'd be no point of a party otherwise." She finished, bouncing away from the two.

"Well...Now that we can hear each other, do you mind telling me a bit about yourself? Ditzy suggested I go talk to some ponies and make some friends." He explained.

"Ah guess it couldn' hurt. Ah'm an apple farmer that runs Sweet Apple Acres wit' ma sister Applejack..."

"Ah! I met her when I accompanied Ditzy in picking up little Dinky! Very friendly."

"Eeyup, that sounds like her. Ah tend ta plough tha fields, buck apple trees an' carry carts ta tha barns." He explained, looking around fanning himself with a large hoof. "It's a little warm an' claustrophobic in here, Ah'm goin' ta get some air."

"Oh good, I'll accompany you." The Doctor replied, getting up from his seat. "There are a lot of ponies here, aren't there."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed, as the two made their way outside.

Once they were, they realised that the party had gone on longer than they thought. "Consarnit, It's already night time! It were noon when we arrived!"

"True." The Doctor replied, looking forward before noticing a statue of a Pegasus standing tall in the centre of town, facing away from them. "That's a lovely statue there. Who made it?" He asked, turning to Macintosh, who faced him and blinked in confusion.

"What statue?" Those were probably the two worst words he could have said, just behind 'Look Dalek!'

The Doctor immediately looked back at the statue and saw that it was now looking over at them, over it's shoulder, smiling. "Macintosh...Keep looking at that statue...And for the love of all things good...Don't blink..."

Mac nodded, confused, before turning to the new statue that he has never seen before. "Thank you...I'm going to go inside and get Ditzy and the...Elements of Harmony as Twilight had called themselves." He explained, before going inside.

* * *

"PINKIE!" Quick as a flash, the pink party pony was in front of the brown Timelord.

"Hi! What do you need? Cake? Cupcake? Pie? Chips? Punch? A dance? Balloons? Confetti? Which one? Huh, huh!" She asked, putting her face right up to his, causing him to take a step back.

"I need you to get Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Ditzy and Fluttery-shy and meet me outside." Pinkie saluted and turned to go do as she was asked.

"Okie, dokie, loki! But her name's Fluttershy." She replied, before rushing off.

The Doctor immediately turned and left Sugarcube Corner and went outside to join Big Macintosh...

...but he wasn't there.

"Mac!" The Doctor yelled, hoping that he had just turned to go somewhere to hide from the statue.

"What's that about ma brother?" Applejack asked as the seven requested mares left the party. "Ah haven't seen him since we got here...Weren't ya out here wit' him?"

"Just a second ago..." The Doctor said, before turning to see the statue standing there, looking at them with something that resembled a smirk on it's face.

The brown stallion growled at the seemingly harmless statue, approaching it with purpose. "Where is he?!" He yelled at it, much to the other's confusion. "What have you done with him?!"

"..." The statue responded, muted. The other seven approached, questioning the new pony's sanity.

"Um...Time Turner...It's just a statue..." Rainbow asked, knocking a hoof against the stone being for emphasis. "See, nothing but rock."

"That's only a quantum lock. This is not just a harmless statue, it's one of the most dangerous species know to all of the universe, everytime someone lays their eyes on them, they turn to solid stone to match the surrounding area. This means they're very fast...So don't any of you take your eyes off of it..."

"...You are smart...Pony..." They heard a harsh voice whisper in their heads, chilling them to their bones as they turned to look at the statue.

"The Weeping Angels..."

"...Actually we go by Weeping Pegasi..." The whisper said again.

"What have you done with Macintosh?!" The Doctor growled, looking anywhere but the Pegasus's eyes.

"...He is to be a fuel...A prey to our never ending hunt..."

"Y'all better gimme ma brother back right now or Ah'll buck ya right back ta whatever backwards World y'all came from!" Applejack roared, getting right into the statue's eyes.

"APPLEJACK! DON'T LOOK INTO IT'S EYES!" She turned in confusion, but it was too late for a warning.

The others looked at her in worry, forgetting to look at the statue, which once they turned back had disappeared. "Blast it!" The Doctor swore, grabbing a long, cylindrical device from behind his ear, and gripped it in his hoof, pressing a button on it's side.

The device lit up green as it scanned the area the Weeping Pegasi was moments ago before he flicked it up and looked at it for a second. "Macintosh was standing right here, but there have been no time jumps, thankfully...Just a teleport so to speak..."

"Um...A-are you really from Trottingham?" Fluttershy asked as he ran towards an area, pointing towards the Carousel Boutique.

"I'm not, no...I'm not even from this dimension."

"Then y'all lied ta us? Ten!" Applejack yelped as the last word left, wondering where the heck that came from.

"I'm the one who lied to you...I'm sure he would have told you if he felt the need." Ditzy explained, flying, while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Then who are you?" Rarity asked, opening the door to her shop before they ended up crashing through a window.

The Doctor noticed a pile of unused clothes in the corner and started to move them around, noticing that Rarity has started a clothes range for the male populace.

"I'm known as the Doctor..." He said, wrapping himself in a white, collared shirt. "...I'm from a different universe to this one..." He continued, opening up the collar, wrapping a red bow-tie and tying it up at the front, lowing the collar again. "...I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey..." He then found a brown blazer with a few pockets and swung it on. "...I'm 1214 years old..." He then noticed a fez and popped it on his head. "...And I promise I'll save your brother and stop the Weepers like I've done so many times before!"

The whole lot stared at him, wondering if what he said was true, before Applejack stated. "Nine! Ya really goin' for tha fez?"

"Of course! Fezes are cool!" He defended, tapping it fondly before realising something. "Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry, how much for these?"

"Tell you what dear, you save Macintosh, they're yours." Rarity replied, causing him to smile, slipping his sonic screwdriver into the front pocket.

"Sounds easy enough. But first, there's another pony we have to save..." He mentioned, turning to Applejack.

"What are y'all lookin' at me for? Eight!"

"I thought you hated math?" Pinkie asked, confused as to why Applejack was yelling out random numbers.

"She very much may do...But it's not her saying it voluntarily..." The Doctor said, looking straight into the orange mare's eyes, as did the others, more in curiousity, before gasping.

"The Pegasus!" Fluttershy yelped, burring herself in the pile of clothes that the Doctor was rummaging through.

"It's in your eyes, Applejack. Weeping Pegasi can plant an image of themselves into a person's mind by looking straight into their eyes, or someone looking straight into theirs." He said, causing Applejack to step back, slightly worried.

"S-so...What's goin' ta happen ta me? Seven!" The Doctor looked at her, assuring her that he knew how to deal with this.

"People that are infected in this manner start involuntarily verbally counting down, which usually indicates how long you have until the Weeper..." He lost trail at the end, but Applejack glared at him.

"Ah'm a big pony! Ah can handle it, tell me! Six!"

"Until the Weeping Pegasi breaches your optical nerves...your eyes...Th-the Angle will kill you from the inside and rip out of your eyes..."

The others gasped and Applejack could just stand there, shaking like a leaf, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Horseapples...Five!"

"C-can you stop it?!" Ditzy exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth, before he stopped her.

"No, but she can!" He faced her. "All you have to do is close your eyes!"

"Ah-Ah dunno if Ah can...Ah've been tryin' ta blink but Ah can't seem to...Four!...do it..." Applejack trembled, trying to force them shut.

"Of course you can! Just think of your motivation! Somepony you care about! Somepony to live for!"

"Applebloom..." She whispered, before her eyes slid closed and she relaxed a bit. "Ah can't feel it..."

"Why would closing her eyes solve anything? I thought we were suppose to keep an eye ON them."

"As I said, Rainbow, these creatures are tricky...There's a few rules you need to remember with them and they are 'Don't Blink' and 'that which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel'. Her eyes held the image, but since her eyes are closed, the Weeper is stuck in darkness, it's image shrouded." He explained, before pulling his device out again. "Now Applejack, just keep your eyes closed for now and we'll find a way to get rid of it."

"I could try a spell?"

"There's a spell for this?" The Doctor retorted, to which Twilight kicked some dust up with her hoof. "Didn't think so."

"I'm sure Fluttershy will be more than happy of stay here with AJ." Rainbow answered, gesturing to the hiding Pegasus.

"Yes, and I had to clean that mess of clothes anyway..." Rarity also said, standing next to Applejack, dragging Fluttershy out of the pile of clothes. "We'll stay here and guard Applejack while you find Big Macintosh."

"Adventure awaits!" Pinkie yelled out happily bouncing up and down.

"Alright, time to kick some alien butt!...No offence there Doc."

"Please don't call me Doc, just the Doctor." The Doctor said, heading towards the door, the four mares in tow. "Remember, don't let her open her eyes for even a second!"

"I just sent Spike a letter to bring the Crusaders and Dinky round Rarity, I hope you don't mind." Twilight added as they left.

* * *

ML54: Well...I kind of jumped straight into the plot little quickly, but I hope to make a small series of these, so I hope these turn out good.

The Doctor: I thought a Weeper can only speak if they've stolen a voice from a person they killed.

ML54: Spoilers~!

Big Mac: Please review, but don't flame.


	3. Time Jump

ML54: Time to face the Weepers and see what they're up to!

The Doctor: About time!...Wait, this is going pretty quickly?

ML54: Yeah...I kind of want to make a series of these, but I can't do that if each one is too long, so these are going to be kind of short.

Ditzy: YAY! More fun!

ML54: Um...Yes, disclaimer please Discord.

Discord: ML54 doesn't own Dr Who or MLP.

**Time Jump**

"Well..." Rainbow started as she and the other four ponies stood in front of the dark house which dark clouds seem to hang around and overgrown greenery seems to be invading the garden and the walls of the building. "...That's not creepy at all."

"What are you talking about?! I think it's super duper creepy, like five times creepier than the creepiest thing I can think of!" Pinkie replied, looking at Rainbow, eyes wide.

"I know! I was being sarcastic!" The Pegasus clarified, face hoofing herself. "Seriously, you've got to stop taking everything seriously!" Pinkie puffed her cheeks up slightly, a little hurt by that comment.

"At least I don't think Fluttershy's a tree!"

"Why would you think your friend's a tree?" The Doctor asked, much to Rainbow's annoyance.

"I don't! I was being sarcastic that time as well!" She then started walking forward, turning to effectively ignore them. "C'mon, let's find Mac, beat the bad guys and save the day!"

"She sure is optimistic. We are three elements down." Twilight muttered to herself, walking to follow her friend, Pinkie, Ditzy and the Doctor following after.

* * *

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver as they reached the door, and illuminated the door knob with the green light. "Okay, this should just take a second..."

Just as he said that, Ditzy just pushed the door and it creaked open. The Doctor smiled sheepishly to Ditzy's look. "Do you ever just try to open it first?"

"Not as often as I should apparently." The Doctor answered, putting his device away, the group entering the house as he did so.

Inside of the house was just as they expected from the outside. It was dark, cobwebs lay around the place. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and the red carpets were tattered and worn. "Jeez, are we lucky we didn't bring Rarity. She'd have a heart attack in here!"

"True, and with a little TLC, this place would actually be quite nice." Twilight agreed, dragging her hoof along the wall, gathering a bunch of dust in it's wake.

"Um...I think the statue might be a bit of a put off..." The Doctor said, pointing to the Weeping Pegasus smiling eerily towards them.

"Wow, that's creepy...But why hasn't it attacked?" Ditzy asked, getting closer.

"Ditzy don't!" The Doctor warned, but Ditzy just continued forward, flying a bit before she was right in front of it.

"Don't worry, Rarity was sure this'll work!" She replied, retrieving a mirror and small piece of string from her saddle bag.

The group were going to question her before she placed the mirror over one of the Pegasus's eyes and tied the mirror to it. "There...You said that if it's looked at, the Pegasus stays as stone. But Rarity figured that applied to itself as well..."

"So now that it's looking at itself, it can't escape it's quantum lock! Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, smirking at the stuck alien. "Loopholes suck, huh?"

"Not for us!" Rainbow cheered, before pointing to a door on the top of the stairs. "Now we have a giant red pony to find, let's go!"

"Yeah, we need to make sure he's okay! I really hope he is..." Pinkie agreed, sort of trailing off at the end, which didn't get past the cyan Pegasus who was looking for a little pay back from earlier.

"Mac and Pinkie, sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Pinkie's cheeks turned a hint darker as the others looked at her, confused.

"Rainbow! Stop that!" Pinkie all but hissed in embarrassment, something very out of character for her to do as she chased after Rainbow Dash. The others shrugged and followed after, leaving a very frustrated stone Pegasus, unable to stop smiling in it's sour mood.

* * *

"Why's mah sis got her eyes closed?" Applebloom asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh...Uh, We were playing truth or dare and Rainbow dared her to keep her eyes closed until dawn!" Rarity made up on the spot, smiling sheepishly to the youngest Apple sibling, who narrowed her eyes at her.

"So where are Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow?" Spike asked, equally as suspicious with his best friend missing. The other three were blissfully unaware and were drawing on the back of some of Rarity's failed clothe designs.

"Um...I dared them to go to get doughnuts..." She suggested, causing Applebloom to raise an eyebrow.

"Bu' they could git those at Sugarcube Corner, an' that's a small walk! Five minutes at most!" Applebloom argued, pointing at the visible confectionery store through the window.

"Um...Doughnuts from Canterlot?" Fluttershy suggested, causing the two to smile.

"Oh okay. Why didn't you say so?" Spike said before he and the yellow filly went to join the others. The two adults sighed in relief.

"Wow. Spike's been so much more curious since he started to time with Applebloom." Rarity muttered to herself, not as quietly as she thought though.

"Um...Her and the other crusaders right?" Fluttershy asked, to which Rarity shook her head.

"He spends more time with Applebloom than he does Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, dear." She clarified, before turning to Applejack. "And why didn't you decide to help, darling?"

In response to her question, she received a slight snore and a bit of shuffling from the orange pony.

* * *

The five ponies wandered the halls for the best part of an hour, The Doctor scanning things time and again. But soon they came to a hall way unlike the ones they had seen before...

...this one had at least ten doors on each side.

"Ooh! Doors!" Pinkie exclaimed, rushing to open the first one.

"Pinkie no!" Twilight argued, holding her in place with a bit of magic. "We don't know what's behind these doors yet!"

"Absolutely incredible!" The Doctor said, excitedly, scanning Pinkie who was glowing slightly purple as she was stuck. "I heard back in my dimension that Unicorns were supposed to be magical, but this far outweighed my expectations!"

"Yeah, yeah. Magic's great and all, now can we open the door?" Rainbow's comment was unheard as The Doctor now started to ask Twilight questions about the magic essence of ponies.

"Oh I must know everything about this! This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen and as a 1214 year old time travelling alien, I've seen a lot of things!" Twilight blushed a bit, not used to someone being this interested in knowing the theory behind Unicorn magic.

"Um...Once we get Big Mac and get back to the library I'll see what books I can gather up." Twilight explained before she noticed something. "Ah horse-apples, Pinkie escaped again!" She moaned, noticing that she was now holding a note saying 'sorry, opening doors -Pinkie' in her magical grip.

* * *

Pinkie bounced along to a door a little further down the row, noticing the other four were distracted, smiling excitedly as she scanned them. "Which one to pick, which one to pick. This one, no that one. Don't worry, I'll open you after this one, or that one!" She rambled to herself before she saw something.

It was a door like the others, but on the door there was a small plaque that read 'Time room. Occupied.'

"_Is this a bathroom?...Nah, I'm not sure if Weepers need to go." _She thought to herself, before opening the door to the room and wandering in.

Inside the room was a beautiful, old fashion style, was a wooden four post bed, each top was adorned with the image of a phoenix, there was a desk with somepony's writing paper on it, the carpet was a deep red, the curtains were drawn shut and it led to a small bathroom that looked just as immaculate as the bedroom itself.

But that's not what drew her attention. It was the big red pony with a long beard that matched his blonde mane, which was slightly grown out as was his tail.

"_He may look a bit different..."_ Pinkie thought to herself. _"But I_ _could recognise Big Macintosh in my sleep...Not that I've dreamed of him or anything!" _Se quickly explained to herself as she wrapped her forelegs around the surprised Earth pony. "Found you!"

"P-Pinkie Pie...Is that r-really y'all..." He asked, still shell shocked. She pulled back and smiled, obliviously.

"You betcha! But why do you sound so surprised?" She asked afterwards.

"Ah...Ah guess ah expected ta see y'all a little different like...Ah mean tha last time Ah saw ya was like five years ago..."

"FIVE YEARS! YOU'VE BEEN GONE TWO HOURS!" She exclaimed, loudly. Unfortunately right into the stallion's ear, who then recoiled a bit.

"Eeyup..." He replied, ears drooping partly from the pain and partly from sadness. "...But what do y'all mean two hours, Imma sure it's been a few years...if'n tha clock and beard are righ'."

She glanced up at the clock on the wall above the desk, reading eleven pm. _"B-but...It was eight o'clock five minutes ago!" _She glanced back at the open door. "C'mon Mackie, let's leave."

"Ya got tha door open? Ah sure weren't able ta..." He replied as the two exited the room.

"Pinkie! There you are!" Rainbow yelled, tackling the pink mare to the ground in a relieved hug. "We were so worried about you! You've been gone for two hours!"

Pinkie and Mac glanced at each other, confused. "But I was sure I was only in there for a few seconds..." As she mentioned this, Rainbow finally noticed the big red stallion beside her.

"Um...Who's the hobo?"

"Who are y'all callin' a hobo, Dash?!" Mac shouted, a bit angry and resentful. The cyan mare stepped back a bit. At the sound of his voice, Ditzy, Twilight and The Doctor all came back round the corner.

"Whoa...Um...Mac, buddy...You grew a beard..."

"Yeah! Hair tends ta grow! Especially after five years wit' no razor!" The other four recoiled in shock.

"Five years! You've been gone four hours!" Twilight exclaimed, pointing to the conveniently placed clock calendar at the end of the hallway.

"That's almost my reaction!" Pinkie explained, then a look of realisation hit her. "Wait a minute...Mac's five years older...YAY FIVE BIRTHDAY PARTIES!" She exclaimed, producing a party hat from her mane and plopping it on top of Mac's long grown mane.

"Um...Yeah...Happy birthday times five Big Mac." Ditzy cheered, bouncing around as well. The Doctor smiled a bit, but was looking at the room to the side, scanning it with the sonic.

"This room is absolutely fascinating..." He muttered to himself, glancing around the inside. The clock on the wall seemed to go crazy. At one point it was spinning crazily, skipping ahead weeks on end, other times it just sits still.

"It's a time anomaly!" The Doctor exclaimed, causing the five to look at him oddly. "Otherwise known as a time disruption field, it means that time is unpredictable in there! It always moves forward through your life, but could do so at any speed!"

"So what felt like two hours for us felt like five years to Macintosh?" Twilight guessed, causing Pinkie to look at her oddly.

"Yeah! But I was in there for, like, a minute and it felt like two more hours to you!"

"As I said, Pinkie, time in there is unpredictable! It must have slowed time down once you entered. But where did it come from?" The Doctor wondered, touching the frame with his hoof. "I don't think the Weepers could build this..."

"We did not..." They heard a new voice say from behind them, causing them to turn to see a familiar looking statue about two inches away from Ditzy, who scrambled back in fear.

"I thought we got all of them?"Rainbow asked, backing away from the statue, only to hear a smash and turn in time to see another Weeper behind them.

"There are five of us, you hindered three..." The second explained in a strangely alluring female voice.

Suddenly three of the doors burst open and out came three more Weepers who froze once they were given the group's attention. "If you didn't make it, what did?"

"We don't know...We only feed from it..." A sneering noble voice said to them.

"We have an endless food source from this...We no longer expend energy from sending ponies to the past..." Another, powerful voice explained, the smirk on the statue's face showing it's smugness.

"We usually choose ponies we know can handle the time shifts. But we assumed this one would...Since his parents did..." The colour drained from Mac's face when he heard that.

"W-what do y'all mean by that?!"

"Two ponies were out at night, late, our hunting time..." The hissing one answered. "...They said something about finishing their travelling and returning home early to surprise their children..."

"And we sent them to this room...And they fed us..." The sneering Pegasus finished to the stunned stallion.

"Ya...ya killed 'em..."

"We were going to get the two mares too, but with one being a national hero, it would be too risky."

"Well we know about your big bad plan now!" Ditzy replied. "You'll be revealed anyway and the princesses will stop you!"

"She will not get the...What are you doing?!" The noble one cried out and it felt a massive kick to his back as he was fired into the room by a powerful kick from the angry red workhorse.

"It's called payback!" The Doctor looked into the room to see the Weeper in their and saw it weather a little once the clock went haywire.

"That's it! Get them in the room!" The Doctor cried, getting behind the same one as Mac to push the second into the room.

"Stop! No!" The female one scream as it was kicked into the room, facing the noble one as they got caught looking at each other.

Two more were kicked and throwing in, with a little magical assistance from Twilight, until the hissing one was all that remained.

"Please...Mercy..." Mac snorted, rearing up to kick.

"Why should Ah? Ah doubt y'all woulda showed it!" The workhorse answered, smashing his hooves into the side of it and it was thrown into the room.

As soon as that was done, Pinkie shut the door. "I'm guessing the door is unopenable room the inside if Mac wasn't able to get out on his own."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, before pausing. "Though it usually takes me a lot longer to defeat an enemy that tough..."

"You complaining?" Ditzy asked, tilting her head at him. He grinned back.

"Not at all! Now it's time to get out of here, this place is starting to get to me!" He exclaimed, facing the side that leads to outside, confident that the time anomaly will force the Weepers to such an age that would turn them to dust. "Allons-y!"

* * *

ML54: Yup, the defeat of the Weepers is kind of abrupt...But there is still more. After all, Mac needs to get use to the fact that he's now five years older, he knows that his parents are dead and Applejack still has her problem.

The Doctor: Well actually...

ML54: Spoilers! Please review, don't flame.


	4. Epilogue

ML54: A Short little epilogue, but don't you worry, this is going to be a series that I hope you'll all enjoy.

The Doctor: ML54 doesn't own me or MLP!

**Epilogue**

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS, his new friends standing just behind him under his instruction. "Um...Doctor? When can Ah open ma eyes?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Since the Weeper that you looked at has aged so much, it no longer holds it's own image in your eyes anymore, so it broke connection. You could open your eyes since last night." Applejack opened her eyes and the others were relieved to see the Pegasus was no longer in there.

"Um...Why are we here, anyway?" Rainbow asked, having been kind of annoyed that she was woken up a eight in the morning.

"Well I just wanted to show you all something." The Doctor answered, noticing that the handles on the blue door to his ship were now a little lower on said door, and now worked by a little level on the front.

He pulled it down and pushed, grinning when the door opened. "Yes!" He cheered, entering the blue box. "Well come on in!"

"Um...Doctor? It's just a box...WHOA!" Ditzy interrupted herself, looking around inside the TARDIS, noticing the large, hexagonal control console in the centre of the much larger room, several large white pillars with several green bulbs adorning then scattered across the room, several more doors leading to other areas.

She blinked at the Doctor's smiling face, before rushing back out, much to the other pony's bafflement as she flew around, feeling every side of the blue contraption, before flying in again.

"Um...Wouldn't have she crashed trough the other side of the box?" Twilight asked, not noticing Big Mac ducking in as well.

"Now that certainly is impossible. Big Macintosh would not have fit into such a small space." Rarity said, leading the others into the TARDIS.

"WOWSERS!" Pinkie yelled, rushing over to the control console, having been memorised by all the flashing lights. The others were just looking around in stunned silence.

The Doctor chuckled. "I get that a lot..." He started, before standing in front of them. "...I may not be a...'Stallion' of magic, but I more then make up for it in science. Welcome to the TARDIS or Time And Relative Dimension In Space!"

"Cool!" Dinky exclaimed, running over to her mother, who was staring at a giant green bulb on one of the pillars.

"I get that a lot too..." He mentioned before jumping up to the console. "So who's up for an adventure! The TARDIS is capable of travelling across the known universe...Well this universe."

"Alright! This sound like fun!" Rainbow cheered, before Twilight stopped her.

"Hold on, Rainbow. We're the Elements of Harmony, remember, I don't think Equestria will be able to stop some ancient evil with out us."

"Yeah, an' we do 'ave jobs, ya know. Tha farm struggles enough wit'out us takin' vacations..." Applejack looked down at Applebloom's disappointed face. "Ah'm sorry sis, but we can't afford a vacation."

"Oh that is a spot of bother, isn't it?" Rarity also mentioned, noticing Sweetie Belle's pouty look.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that at all!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Or did I forget to mention that this is also a time machine? We could travel to both ends of the universe and be back in time for lunch!"

"I-I thought time travel spells were banned in Equestria?"

"Time travel _spells _Miss Sparkle, but this is pure science! Oh I love loopholes!" The Doctor answered, heading up to the console. "But I can't force you to come, anypony who wants to come along, step forward and close the door behind you!"

"Please AJ! PLEASE!" Applebloom begged, the other crusaders also begging.

"Um...What about your parents, Squirt?" Rainbow asked, being strangely responsible.

Scootaloo stiffened a little, before replying. "They won't care, besides Mr. Doctor said this is a time machine anyway."

"Well, looks like we're all in agreement!" The Doctor exclaimed when he noticed Fluttershy closing the door.

"Your coming too?" Rarity asked, knowing how much the idea of adventure scares her.

"Oh...Um, well the rest of you are going and...um...well I'm curious to see what's out there." She responded.

"Right! Well then, let's see where the TARDIS takes us! The future, the past, far away or next door!" He bounced, excitedly, knowing that he knew next to nothing about this reality, so everything they saw will be as much a surprise to him then it would be to them.

He pushed a few buttons and twisted a few dials. "I think each of you deserve a turn on deciding where to go. Why don't you decide first, Ditzy?"

"Me!" The wall-eyed Pegasus asked with a large amount of glee. "Ooh! Ooh Future!"

"Alrighty then!" He replied as they all decided to mill about on the large amount of seats, the four fillies jumping around excitedly. He pulled one last level, before shouting. "ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

ML54: I know it's a fairly big group for the Doctor, but I couldn't really leave the mane six out.

Applebloom: So Tha Doctor ain't got no idea where he's goin'?

ML54: Nope! And I just realised he wouldn't either. But hopefully for him, some things will seem familiar. Please review, no flames.


End file.
